Club 909
by Gorillaz4ever
Summary: Something weird is happening in England. Massive Suicides, strange people, and a new band? What's going on and what does this have to do with the new band? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Suicide**

_7:35a.m. in London atop of the clock tower, Big Ben, were two-hundred girls dressed in white dresses. They were on the edge of the tower linking arms with one another. One girl started to count, then the others started to join in on the count as well._

**"One! Two! Three!"screamed the girls.**_The girls then jumped off the tower, awaiting the cold hard pavement. Down below people were looking up and saw the girls. They just stood there, shocked and bewildered at the girls. SPLAT The girls hit the pavement which all of them had died instantly on impact. The people screamed at the site, most had covered their eyes at the gruesome massacre that they had just witnessed. In the dark shadows of an alley way, a figure dropped a small brown bag near the site. Police had soon arrived along with a few ambulances to pick up the corpses that layed motionless on the street._

**"What do you think made them do this? Was it on purpose?"asked one officer.**

**"I doubt they would do this on purpose, but...I don't know"answered the concerned officer.**_All of a sudden a investigator comes to the two officers holding a piece of paper._

**"I found this in one of the victims hand. It might have the answer."said the investigator.**_He opened the letter and started t read out loud to the officers._** ""We have to inform.""said the investigator to the confused officers in front of him.**

**"Inform to who?"asked one of the officers.**

**"I don't know, but who ever had that note must have recieved it from the suspect."answered the second officer.**

_The figure who had placed the small brown bag at the scene, was looking at the front of his cellphone at a text message he recieved. He flipped his phone up, and the text had said: Mail Me before I die._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Band?**

_On the West side of England in Essex atop of a huge hill, Kong Studios, 2D was in the living room watching T.V or trying to find a channel to watch, Noodle was reading a NME magazine, Murdoc was reading one of his magazines, and Russel was preparing breakfast. 2D was about to turn off the T.V, until he turned it to the News. It looked interesting to him so he decided to watch it._

_"We're reporting from London standing by Big Ben where a huge massacre had happened early this morning. We just recieved information that two-hundred girls were at the top of Big Ben and had to said have jumped from teh tower and land on the pavement. We have authorities who are trying to figure out this incident at this moment. _

**"Wot' could've made those girls do that huge suicide?"asked the confused singer.**

**"Who knows, I mean people are doing weird stuff all the time. As long as it's not me, I don't care."answered Murdoc.**

**"Murdoc, man you are so cold hearted it's not even funny."exclaimed Russel who had came out from the kitchen.**

_Noodle was still reading her magazine until she came across a page that had four girls on it, the girls were wearing hoodies that were each a different color. Red, Blue, Pink, and Green. It was a new band named, Zenato. Noodle went on her computer, searched for the band, and started to listen to their song: Mail Me. As the song finished Noodle was kinda astonished at the band, considering they were a japanese band. She downloaded the song on her I-pod, and started to listen to it again as she headed to the kitchen._

**"Oy' Noodle, put down the I-pod, you've been listening to it for twenty-minutes!"exclaimed an impatient Murdoc.**

**"Sorry Murdoc-san, but there is a new band an-**

**"Excuse me? A new band?"asked Murdoc.**

**Come to fink' of it, I was on the Internet last week and they said something about a band."said 2D.**

**"What's the band called?"asked Russel.**

**"Zenato."answered Noodle.**

**"Well, this bands going down hill!"shouted Murdoc.**

_After breakfast, Noodle put her I-pod in her room so she could listen to it later since she has band practice. Unknown to her, the I-pod turned on by it self and started to play the song again. The screen was blinking with yellow, red, and white dots what looked like it was saying something, but what?"_

**And there a wrap fro chapter 2!!**

**R&R please!!**

**Oh! you may think Noodle's the main character but she's not it someone else in gorillaz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death of David**

_After the big shock about the girls jumping from the tower had past, there have been more suicides now in England than ever. The Gorillaz were getting worried for the safety of Noodle. Noodle has been spending less time in Kong and spending more time in the city. 2D was getting suspicious, but had decided to let it sit for a while. It was 9:45p.m. and the Gorillaz were all sleeping soundly after a interview they had. 2D was sleeping on the couch after watching one of his favorite zombie films. The phone awakened him from his slumber. He picked up the phone tiredly and said._

**"Hello?"2D asked tiredly.**

**"Stuart?"the voice asked.**_2D was shocked, it ws his mother._

**"Mum? Why are you calling it's almost ten?"2D asked confused.**

**"Stuart, somthing happened with your father."Rachael answered.**

**"Wot'...Wot' happened? Is he okay?"2D asked frantically.**

**"He's...He's...gone."Rachael answered trying to hold back a sob.**

**"...Gone?"2D said while tears were silently streaming down his face.**

**"Yes,**_sniff _**he was hung with a cable cord at the fair grounds. I don't know why or who did it."Rachael answered.**

**"**_sniff sniff_** "2D sobbed**

**"The funeral will be tomorrow at the Essex Cementary. Goodbye."Rachael said as she hung up the phone.**

**"Bye."2D said quietly.**

_2D flopped on the couch and started sobbing his eyes out. His father was there for him ever since he was a kid, now he's gone. After a while, 2D fell asleep awaiting the next morning to go to the Main Cementary in Essex. In another location at the London bridge, a woman was carrying a brown bag, she walked to the edge of the bridge and jumped in the cold water down below. The brown bag was then carried by the figure who was at the Big Ben scene._

**So Sorry this is a short chapter!**

**The next one will be longer!**

**R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_2D woke up around 9:30a.m. to get dressed for his father's funeral. He told the rest of his friends what had happened even though Murdoc didn't really care, but pretended to be sympathetic. 2D took the Geep to the Main Cementary to see quite a few people there. He went towards the coffin and put a red rose on top of the black surface. After the funeral, he hugged his mother goodbye and was heading towards the Geep until, he spotted a brown bag by a headstone. Being curious, he went towards it and opened it. What he saw was unbelieveable._

**"Oh my god."2D said quietly.**_What he saw inside the bag, were peices of skin stitched together._**"Who could've done this and why? I better head back to Kong and try to see wot's going on."**_He took the bag, got inside the Geep, and headed to Kong. When he got there he found a note on the table that said:"Went for an interview won't be back till later." That gve him chance to investigate. Since his room had bad lighting he decided to go into Noodle's room. When he went inside, her walls were covered with Zena-to posters everywhere._

**"Okay lets see."2D said.**

_He went through the skins looking at each one. Half of them had tatoos on them, so he found it weird a little bit. He found one of the pieces that read"SUICIDE" and had a few numbers beside the word, but what did it mean? He looked back at the poster of Zenato and noticed that each girl had a number on their hoodie and their fingers were also in a number pattern. 2D mabey a little dence, but he knew alot about puzzles and how they work. He took out his mobile and looked towards the poster._

**"Hmmm...7842433? The numbers on their hoodies have a connection with the numbers on their fingers."2D said to himself.**_He typed the numbers on his phone and looked at it realising that the numbers spell "SUICIDE". he dials the number on the home phone and waits for an answer._

**"There is no Suicide Club, but come over anyway."the voice said.**

**"Wait, who is this?"2D asked.**

**"You will find out soon. The location is at the Arena "the voice answered and hung up.**

**"...Right. So there's going to be a concert held.**

_2D left Kong, and drove to the Arena. Later, he made it and went to a door that lead back stage. He typed in the number and went inside, where he found himself on the stage. The curtains rise to reveal children clapping._

**"Have you connected with yourself? Will you remain connected?"asked on of the children.**

**"I am I. I have connected my self!"2D exclaimed.**_The children clapped and shouted with excitement of what 2D had said._

**"Will you remain connected with yourself forever? Will you always live on?"another child asked.**

**"Yes, I will."2D answered.**

**"Good, Since you have done what we've asked for, what is it you want?"another child asked.**

**"I want the suicides to stop, there are too many people dieing because of it, and I'm worried about Noodle, Russel, and even Murdoc. Please."2D said frantically.**

**"Your request will be granted shortly, but if people cause suicides by their selves it's their choice. You chose not to."one child had said.**

_After that the curtains fell, and 2D walked out of the Arena to return back to Kong. When he went back Noodle ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 2D was confused by her action, but hugged her back. He pulled away and asked her._

**"Wot's wrong love?"2D asked.**

**"We couldn't find you anywhere, where did you go?"Noodle asked.**

**"I went to go run an errand."2D answered.**_Murdoc and Russel walked in._

**"Did you hear?"Russel asked.**

**"Hear wot'?"2D asked.**

**"That new band had their last performance. Seems they just quit."Murdoc answered.**

**"The suicides that have been happening lately, have stopped."Noodle said.**

**"I'm glad."2D said.**

_Later that night, the Gorillaz were able to finally sleep, without worrying about the events that had happened over the week. 2D was still a little upset about his father dying, but he knows his father will always be with him. He had also learned that even though some people follow other people, you should live as you please and take your own path._

**R&R!!**


End file.
